Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/EXCalibur Games
"Hello, my name is kyledude788 and welcome to EXCalibur Games." "Now, this is my first presentation in Fantendo and really wanted to share my projects to you all. My company, Excalibur Games, was created by me 3 months as I wanted to have my own company for my own games. So without further or do, let's go to the updates." "Since this is my first presentation, I want to do something different. Starting on Day 1, I will present the main project I'm been doing and show you some gameplays and concepts. And for the rest, I will show you 3 trailers on each day for my upcoming projects." "I really you'll enjoy my presentation, and see you soon." Day 1 Let’s start off the main project I’m working on, Hanzo: The Ultimate Ninja. This game is a hack ‘n’ slash, adventure game where it has lots of japanese elements from culture to climates to weapons and it sets on the historical Japanese events. You play as Hanzo Mitsunari, a regular young boy who is a rookie ninja and was in training by his uncle, Genma, and his perverted grand master, Roshi. In the country of Nihon, which is similar to Japan, an army of Yokais began to conquer the states. You are chosen by the princess of Central Nihon, Kumiko, to fight against Yokais and save Nihon. Now let’s go to main focus on the game. Since the theme is about ninjas; let me gives you some updates on weapons and ninjutsu arts. First off, weapons. Weapons are a hack ‘n’ game’s best friend. With weapons, you can have different styles and techniques. Like Hanzo, his weapons are actually Japanese theme and contains about 11 weapons. One of the weapons is his basic katana, Reijin. A special sword that was a birthday gift by his uncle. It may look like a regular katana, but it’s very high-priced due to its hardness and sharpness. This katana was Hanzo’s first weapon and using it in his training. Reijin is strongly sharp that it can cut through enemies and hard objects. Not only he has his rare weapon but, he also obtain 10 legendary weapons known as the Sacred Beasts. The first weapon is Ryujiken. A powerful green aura sword that held the spirit of the Green Dragon. This weapon is ranked as No.1 among the rest of the Sacred Beast weapon. It was first held by Genma but, he gave it to Hanzo for particular reason. This sword is a little heavier but, it can dealt heavy damages comparing to Reijin. Next weapon, Takayasu. With the power of the Crimson Falcon, this two bladed claws can give you a maximum amount of speed. Plus, it gives you the ability of flight. Spears, one of the long ranged weapons. If you want to talk about spears, let me show you Torayari. This cross-shaped spear is made out of a combination of a meteorite and a ruby gem. Using the spirit of the Orange Tiger, this weapon will make you a pyromancer. Stabbing your enemies while making them burn in ashes. Up next is the Kuma-Ono. This handmade axe was once created by a tribe and holds the spirit of the Forest Bear. This weapon can cut through trees in a second and even calls out the power of the animals. Next is the Samenata, a naginata spear that sleeps in the deep seas. With the power of the Cyan Shark, it gives you the power of the sea. You can swim faster and can breathe underwater. Also, it allows you to surf. Next is a war fan called, Washisen. It may be lighting than a paper but, it’s sharper than a sword. Using the spirit of the Yellow Eagle, it can summon the power of wind, creating tornado and storms. This weapon might get you interested. Hebisaya, a bladed-whip that was hidden in a swamp. This weapon contains venom and one little sting will create a huge spread of poison. This weapon holds the spirit of the Violet Cobra. Now, let’s get to the blunt weapons. One of them is Goroban. With the spirit of the Brown Gorilla, this hammer can create raptures and quakes. However, it’s hard to carry unless you have a special item to wear. Another blunt weapon is Shirai. A spiked club that can cast an amount of thunderstrikes and holds the power of the Blue Lion. Be careful if you messed up, you’ll might be electrocuted. And lastly, Shirokami. This type of katana is very cold-blooded and very powerful that is sealed by a brown guard. Using the spirit of the White Wolf, Shirokami uses the power of ice that it can freeze anything with a single slash. According to it’s history, this weapon is ranked 2nd strongest above Ryujiken. Hanzo has amazing type of weapons. However not only he wield helded-weapons, he can also use projectiles. He can throw projectiles like shurikens and kunais and shoot firearms like bows and muskets. Our next focus is Ninjitsu Arts. Hanzo can cast out any type of spells. Fire Bal'''l: Shoot out a single ball of fire to your target. Blizzard Breath: Blow a cold breath that freezes your enemies. '''Thunder Pulse: Create a lighting out of your palm and strike through your enemies. Smokescreen: Create a smokescreen surrounding you about 5 feet to create an escape from battles. Art of Replacement: Cast a spell to create a dummy to distract your enemies Pure Healing: Cast a spell to heal yourself. They’re about at least 30 ninjutsu arts and you can create different combos of your style. Hanzo: The Ultimate Ninja is a type of game you’ll be looking forward and it will be released in November/December 2017. If you’re a guy or girl who is huge fan of Japanese culture or ninja, this game will fits you more. Day 2 “Just giving you a huge reminder, Jason, that you’re living in a battlefield right now. Every prefectures in Kanto are filled with gangs trying to seek to take over the region. We’re now standing in Tokyo as this territory is the number one dangerous prefecture. No one can stop these gangs, not even the government can deal with them and I don’t know why. So, Jason. While you can explore Tokyo as you like, promise me you won’t get into trouble.” “I won’t. Beside, I don’t think they’re tough enough compare to me. If anyone tries to deal with us…….they’re dead.” “Jason! It’s your cousin! She’s at the hospital!” “Who did this to her?” “The Platinum Fist Academy. You may not heard of them but, they’re the most powerful organization in Kanto.” “Uncle, I’m sorry to say this but……..I’m going to break your promise.” “Are you one of those assholes that attack my cousin?” “That little bitch who wet at the street vendors? Yeah, I’m the one who beat the crap out of her. Why? Are you her boyfriend or something? Why are you even here?” “Oh, I’m not her boyfriend. I’m her cousin. The reason I came here is to beat your ass for what you did to her cause……..nobody fucks with my family.” “What you did back there is out of control. You just destroy the principal’s son and now you’re the face of Kanto! Did you know what happen next? They’ll make you as their target and is not only you, they’ll target on the whole family!” “I don’t care about it, Uncle. I did like what he did to my cousin. No matter fucks with my family. And not only that, I cannot lose another family member just like what happen to my parents. I’m sorry but, if they wanted a fight I’ll give them a fight.” “As the new head of the Platinum Fist Academy, I wanted to create our society strong and powerful. I cannot accept defeat just like what happen 4 months ago. We must eliminate the weak and bring in the strong to Kanto.” “Hey, Jason. Have you heard the news yesterday?” “Yeah, that bastard is back from the hospital. I heard that he’s now the head of the academy. I mean, who come up with that decision?” “Tell me about it but, you know something very surprising? He’s expelling the weak classes in the academy and now the students that are in the academy are hunting and beating up the expelled students.” “Wow, that’s kinda mess up.” “Hey, uncle. I’ve been thinking. Do you think you can find one of the expelled classes?” “Why you asked?” “Because, I want to create my own gang.” “You think we’re safe in here?” “I don’t know but, I think we lost them.” “Why the fuck that asshole can expelled us for no reason!? Like what the hell, we ain’t weak!” “There’s no turning back right now. We lost everything.” “Who are you?” “Name’s Jason. You all are the expelled students right?” “Wait a minute, you’re that hooded guy who beat up Ren 4 months ago!” “How do you find us?” “I came here to rescue you all and probably might give you some shelter.” “Why do we trust you?” “Because…..I’m not like them.” “So, you kids might stay here for few days or so and we might call your parents to pick you up.” “Our family were attacked by the PFA because we’re labeled as weak and they’ll attack anyone we love that related to us.” “You think they’re okay?” “I don’t know. We try to contact them but, we never receive any response.” “It’s all your fault that we got expelled! If it weren’t for you beating up Ren, this will never happen to us!” “Look, I apologize that all of you got expelled. But, I’m not the one who being blame at. If you want one blame someone, blame that bastard. You can argue with me, you can put the blame on me, you can say any kind of shit on me, I don’t give a crap. I did what I done and I did it because of what he did to my cousin.” “So, what are we going to do now? There’s still hunting us all over Kanto and they can’t stop until we’re dead.” “I’ve been waiting to get this opportunity to tell you this but……..do you want to join my gang?” WILD DOGS Coming in 2018 Day 3 Gangora, a planet where the atmosphere is nothing but grey. 5,000 years ago, the people of Gangora was under attacked by the Shadow Beasts. The Shadow Beasts are devour in hunger as they killed about 70% of the population. Meanwhile, The Gangorian Deities are watching from above as they can’t do anything due to the law of the Gods. However, one god decided to break that law. EXCEED, the god of technology and weaponry, came to Gangora to seek their aid. Since he broke the law of the gods, he can’t go back to his home. So in order to destroy the Shadow Beasts, he has to destroyed him. EXCEED sacrificed himself by creating a massive wave which obliterated the Shadow Beasts into ashes. Since his body is now fading away, he leave 8 orbs that were part of his body and gave to the people who survived. Each orbs has it’s different colors who wield secret powers; Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Cyan, Blue, Purple, and White. As EXCEED almost disappeared, he gives the people his final message. “Thou my body may be gone, but my legacy will live on. Thus, I’ll give you my orbs that holds secret powers. Use them to create a better future for Gangora.” With that, he disappeared. The surviving members who held the orbs decided to went to their separate ways as some have their own ideas to create a better future. 5,000 years later, Gangora was now a wonderful planet with 8 countries that holds EXCEED’s orbs. Each orb gives them culture and mystical powers. The Industrial Kingdom, Pyrius '''. It’s people live in the volcanic islands on the eastern hemisphere. Using the Red Orb, it gives them strong military power. From firepower to explosions. Their neighbor; '''The Mountain Guild, Terragon , is where the people lives on the mountains that were higher than 7,000 feet. The Orange Orb gives them the power of earth, giving them strong offense and strong defense. The Eastern Golden State, Ren . This country is the 1st largest country and has an amazing eastern style culture and agriculture. With the Yellow Orb, the people of Ren gains martial arts skills and aura power. However, the state was separate into 3 factions. The Nature Province, Flora , is a country where people live in the Southern Forest. The Green Orb gives them the power of biotechnology which they use nature as their weapon. The Sky Dragon Territory, Aerios , lives in the far southeastern islands. On land, their field is small but on air, their territory is huge. With the power of the Cyan Orb, it gives the power of the wind and the skies. It even can gives the power to command the dragons. The Magitek Region, Arcane , is a small country but have the has the biggest academy in Gangora. The Blue Orb gives the power of combining magic and technology together. The Western Trade Union, Arkos , is the 3rd largest country and have the biggest trade deals in Gangora. With the power of the Purple Orb, it gives them the power of thunder and also wealth. And the final country living in the cold region of the northwest. The Futuristic District, Orion . This country is the 2nd largest and the cities are very futuristic. The White Orb gives them the power of ice, energy, and gains the ability of advance technology. The modern Gangora is now live in harmony within the 8 countries until, one event happens in the western coast. Orion has elected a new president, Davius Maruchian. Davius seeks for power for unknown reasons. He seeks to overthrow Gangora into a world of order. So, his first command was to take over Aerios and succeed. Because of his action, the countries are began to worry except one. Arkos. The king of Arkos have a liking on Orion’s action as he wanted to create an alliance with them. Davius agreed and form an alliance, creating the Western State Imperials. With Aerios as their territory and Arkos as their support, Orion have became the most powerful country and no one can’t stop him. However, one country decided to step up. Pyrius, Orion’s rival, began to step up and take action against the Imperials. Pyrius then gain support from the eastern states; Terragon, Ren, Flora, and Arcane. Together, they formed the Eastern State Alliance to stop the Imperials and their conquering plan. While the war between the West and the East, a young boy from Flora decided to join in to stop the Imperial. Berrick, a regular villager who’s also a weapon maniac. Wielding his past guardian’s weapon, he’ll do anything to protect Gangora. However, he has some secrets. Berrick is an android. A human-made android who lives about 100 years. And that’s not the secret he gots. His real identity……..is EXCEED . EXCEED, Coming in 2019 EXCEED is an open world, hack ‘n’ slash game that is coming in 2019. Think of this game as a mixture of RWBY, Devil May Cry, and Dynasty Warriors. More details will be updated soon. Day 4 The scene shows a city as a parade appeared. The people who participate in the parade are wearing black clothing with mask that were skulls or demons. Meanwhile in the tall building, a demon is watching down the parade with a young boy with silver hair who is holding his hand. The demon then look down on the boy and said, “Asmodeus, do you know why we celebrate the Black Parade? The Black Parade represents our freedom. It takes many years to defeat the corrupted government and their corrupted laws. You see once you grown up along with your other siblings, I will tell your some stories about my experience with the Black Parade.” “Dad, do you think me and my brothers and sisters will be part of them one day?” “Of course, you will. Because one day, you'll be part of the revolution as you join the black parade." Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faG5mmkDbyc The scene changes to Asmodeus who is now a teenager standing on a tank while holding a soldier with his right arm. The soldiers are now in front of him as they aim their guns at him. The boy was ready to fight however, he’s not the only one. Surrounding him is a bunch of emo teenagers who appears from coughing or landing from air. As they all take out their weapons, Asmodeus smirked as he pushed the soldier he's holding and shot him in the head. That cue them to attack the soldiers as Asmodeus began to slash one soldier in half. The soldiers fight back by shooting at them but, they missed. The teenager are destroying the soldiers and the robots by slicing them, crushing them, shooting them, or smashing them. Few seconds later, the teenagers are now running towards a fancy mansion as it was guarded by a huge robot. Asmodeus was about to take it down until, he got pushed by a young boy with a crazy mohawk as he takes out his guitar and began playing it which shoots out purple lightning. The musician keeps playing his guitar until the robot exploded into pieces which gives them a path. As they began to run, Asmodeus jumps really high and air dash towards the glass window. Meanwhile inside the mansion, there was a royal party inside. Not until the glass broken as Asmodeus brake in the mansion. As he landed, the crowd began to fear and run away for safety. After that, Asmodeus looked at the viewers and slash it changing the scene. Black Parade Now In Development Category:Showcases Category:Presentations Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017 Category:Subpages